Love's Sweetest Oblivion
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Sequel to Love before the Adventure of a lifetime. read that story first before you try reading this part. Takes place within the White Witch's reign in Narnia and the Pevensie children became High Majesties.
1. Introduction

**LOVE FOUNDS A WAY**

_Sequel to Love before the Adventure of a Lifetime_

Andrea was sent to her Grandmother's country in China. The Pevensie Children were stumbled into the magical world of Narnia and must fulfill the Prophecy for them; to defeat the White Witch and be the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. Edmund was captured by the White Witch. They reached Cair Paravel and met the former King of the Woods, the Real King of Narnia, Aslan.

One day, when Susan and Lucy were playing on the riverside, they found an unconscious girl who happens to be from their past, a very close person to them especially Peter. When they rescued her, she had nothing to remember, Peter became heartbroken and gives everything just to let Andrea remember the promise the both of them shared. Will Peter, with the help of his siblings, even Aslan become successful to help his love found a way to Andrea's heart once again? Or will Andrea totally forget the past and her love for Peter?


	2. A day at the well

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait on the first chapter, I've got a little delay with my schedule right now and I haven't even finished my story. I'm still on chapter six. But thank you for those who've waited and reviewed earlier than ever… especially Hope and Love that was when I've published it, a little minutes later she had a review already! Amazing! So… let's start the drama!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just own my character, Andrea…

Chapter One

Andrea was sent to China with her family. Back before, she lived in Fincley with her family and her best friend, Peter Pevensie. She was walking down in the backyard of the small house to get some water from the well with a bucket on one of her hands. Andrea was silently humming…

_Still recall the warmth of the night_

_Try to ease the pain in my heart_

_And now that you're out of sight_

_Tears fall from this eyes._

She placed the bucket into the hook and slowly turned the wheel so that the pulley will move. She slowly turned it while some tears run to her cheeks.

_Echoes of my voice slowly die_

_Tears in every corner of my mind_

_And even if it's over_

_Still can't bear with time_

The bucket was now on the surface of the water and it was slowly drifted with water inside it.

_How could you go?_

_How could you say goodbye?_

_It hurts inside_

_cause by now still can't_

_find the reason why_

_love can't lie_

Tears freely run down her cheeks and it fell on the surface of the water down the well. She slowly turned the wheel again to pull the bucket up. It was a little heavy, that she had a little hard time pulling it up. Turning the wheel was hard like the tears streaming down her face.

_Knowing that my life is so unkind_

_So leave my thought and memories behind_

_But angels brought me to the past_

_I'm with you at last._

The bucket of water was now on Andrea's eyes. She let go of the wheel and put both of her hands to get the bucket. She was somehow weak, her knees were trembling and her sobbing weakens herself.

She tried to unhook the bucket, she tried very hard to get it unhook, she tried and tried but then…

Andrea fell on the well; it was about twenty feet below. She tried to struggle and call for help, but no one seemed to hear her. She drowned under the water, all thinking about her family, her friends and her Peter.

Well, that's the first chapter. If it's a little, well, I don't know to you,.. just tell me. About the well thing, honestly, I never got to get water from wells and we don't have that sort of things here in our place. I've watched dozen of movies with wells in the scene, but they didn't emphasized the well getting sorta… so, please be forgiveful…. I'm really sorry about that thing….

I promise the next chapter is better than this one….

Sweet cho14


	3. The girl i'm looking for

Chapter two

The Pevensie children fell on the magical land of narnia. They were destined to fight the White Witch and be the next High kings and queens of Narnia. Edmund was captured by the White Witch and the three remaining children had gone to meet Aslan in Cair Paravel. With the help of the beavers, they've crossed the icy river from which Lucy almost drowned, and they've received gifts and met Father Christmas. Their arrival in Cair Paravel made a great spirit for the Narnians to defeat the Witch. They met Aslan and Peter told him all things that happened on the way.

Half the day past, after their arrival at Cair Paravel, the Pevensie children had their rest. Peter was on the hill top talking with Aslan while Susan and Lucy are having fun playing at the river side.

"This is fun, maybe we should do this more often." Susan exclaimed as she splashed Lucy some water.

"Yeah, you're just the one who doesn't like to play with me anymore." Lucy said as she returned a splash to Susan.

"I'm sorry about that. We use to have fun together."

"Yeah, until you got Boring!"

"Oh really?"

They continued splashing waters to each other. Their dresses are completely soaked now. Suddenly, Lucy stopped.

"What is it, Lu?" Susan asked. Lucy was looking at something on the river a few feet away from them.

"Susan, I think it's a girl! We must help her!" Lucy said. She held arms with her older sister and they walked to get their towels but then,

WRAR!

"Ahhh!" both the Pevensie girls screamed. It was Maulgrim with another wolf. They were the secret police that wants them, the Pevensie children, to be killed.

"My apologies my Majesties, but my Queen prefers you to die quickly." He said Susan and Lucy were very worried.

Susan noticed the horn hanging on the side of the chair. She quickly threw the towel to Maulgrim and got the horn, blew it as hard as she could.

While Peter and Aslan were talking, they both heard Susan's horn. Peter knew that means they're in trouble.

"SUSAN!" he ran quickly to the river. He saw Susan and Lucy up on the tree with Maulgrim and another wolf at the bottom.

"Get away from there! Fight me instead!" Peter said as he threw his sword and drew glances at Maulgrim.

"You know you can't kill me. You're too innocent to kill. We have deal with it many times." Maulgrim said, not losing the death stare at Peter. They were just circling each other.

"I'm tired of this; maybe I'll do the first move!" Maulgrim growl and jumped in front of peter. Susan and Lucy screamed when they saw Peter lying flat on the ground with Maulgrim and the sword acroos him.

They both jumped and ran to Peter. They pushed the body of the dead Maulgrim and hugged their brother. Aslan was on the side holding the other wolf on his paws. He released it and he told the others to follow. The Aslan approached the siblings.

"Peter, get here and clean your sword."

Peter did what he was told, after cleaning the sword he bowed down in front of Aslan with his sword touching ground.

"I announce you, Peter Wolfs-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Susan and Lucy once again hugged their older brother. They said Thank you's and then Lucy suddenly stood.

"Susan, the girl!" Lucy said. She ran away from her siblings. Susan helped Peter stood up and Peter asked her questions.

"Who's this girl?"

"I still don't know. When we were about to find out, Maulgrim came and-,"

Susan didn't finish her sentence because Lucy gave a shrieking shout. Peter and Susan ran where Lucy was, just a few feet. When they arrived, Lucy was almost sitting at the water with a girl in a wet pink kimono and a wet face and black hair. The girl was unconscious. Lucy was crying while she held the girl's cold hands. Susan's eyes began to widen. Peter was shock, he quickly moved on where Lucy was, got the girl from her arms and put them to his warm ones and he stared at her. Susan once again murmured "impossible", but to Peter it isn't impossible, it was destiny that brought her here, his eyes began to water. He embraced the girl, held her wet hair that he missed a lot, and then held her cold face. He got up and held the girl securely on his arms. He never imagined seeing her like this, it was like she is dead, but no, he can feel the weak beat of her heart. They were together again, here in Narnia, the girl, Peter's Andrea.

Whoa! At last….

Please review…..

Thank you…..

Sweet cho14…


	4. A really shocking news

Chapter three

Andrea was being cured by the lady dryad. She lies in one of the tents near the Pevensie's while Andrea was being cure by the dryad, Peter was in the side of the tent walking back and fort, giving worried looks at everyone near him, making Susan and Lucy dizzy.

"Will you please sit down! Your tensions giving me headache!" Susan said. But Peter didn't listen. Once irritated, Lucy walked straight to her brother and pulled his and then pushed him to sit.

"There! Now don't move!" Lucy said and sat again in an Indian style.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. How Andrea did come here? Why was she unconscious in the river? What happened to her?

"Whoa! We don't know what happened to her. We just found her and the Dryads are healing her, don't worry. Your Andrea will be fine." Susan said giving a comfort hand on her older brother.

Peter had so much questions running on his head. First, he knew that Andrea was in China living with her parents, but how did she get here? Is there another wardrobe that leads to Narnia? Second, why was she unconscious in the river? Was she attacked even before that's why she had a fit? And last, how come they've said that only two daughters of eve will reign the throne. What is Andrea's purpose in Narnia? To fight with them also? Is she going to be a High Queen too?

"Peter? The Dryads are finished healing Andrea. They said we can see her." Susan said. Peter was lost in his thoughts, but then when he heard that the healing was over, he ran first on the tent.

He saw Andrea lying on the bed. They've changed her pink kimono to a white dress, not that elegant, just a plain dress. Her hair was on one side and now dries. Her face was calm, her lips was now back on its reddish glow, but what Peter wishes to see, really longing to look at, was her eyes. He missed those hazelnut ones, the sparkle they give every time they stare at each other. But she was sleeping. She was as calm as the whistling wind and sky. He held her hands that were not cold anymore, but warm. Peter just missed her; he planted a kiss on her forehead as he held her hands. Peter couldn't stop on thinking about her, how he was very happy seeing and holding Andrea back in his arms.

Peter didn't leave Andrea's side; never loosen the hold in her arms. He wants that when Andrea opens her eyes, she will see peter with her, she will see them together again. Peter spent the night on Andrea's tent. Susan and Lucy once visited her and commented that she still has that glow on her spirit. They also put some flowers on her side. Even the Beavers visited Andrea.

"She is lovely Peter, no wonder you like her that much." Mr. Beaver said as he poked Peter's elbow. He tried to smile but he couldn't. he will only smile if he sees Andrea smiling too.

In the middle of the night, Peter woke up and saw aslant on the other end of the bed. He was staring at Andrea and Peter.

"Aslan-," Peter said wearily. He was still a little bit sleepy.

"Peter, she will soon wake up. Believe me." Aslan said. Peter nodded with agreement and then turned to lye again in Andrea's bedside.

The day broke out; the sun was shining on the side of the mountains. The Narnian's blew some of their horns to wake everyone up. Susan and Lucy got up and quickly moved to Andrea's tent. They wake peter that was still holding Andrea's hands.

"How is she?" Lucy asked as she sat next to the other side of the bed.

"She isn't waking up. Aslan visited last night, he said that she will soon wake up." Peter said. They all stared at her still calm face. The all of a sudden Peter felt Andrea's hands move.

"Andrea-, moved-," Peter said. He stood up and sat closer to the girl. He saw Andrea slowly opening her eyes. Her hazelnut were glimmering with the little sunlight . Peter stared at her, it was true, and she really was his Andrea, his love.

Peter held her face. Andrea gave a simple smile. Lucy cried with joy, Susan laughed with poise. Andrea sat up in the bed and looked at her surroundings. The she stared at the people around her. First at Susan, then at Lucy and finally at Peter. She gave him a warm smile, the smile Peter has been waiting for a long time. He can't help his joy, he threw his arms around Andrea's slender body. Their Hearts beat as one, the time stopped for the both of them. After holding her body, Peter next held her smooth face and again stared at her eyes. He traced her lips with his fingertips. Andrea, on the other hand, only stared at his dazzling blue eyes. She suddenly opened her mouth and found her voice to speak up.

"Where am I?"

Their faces were inches apart. Peter held her face.

"You're here in Narnia, together with us, again." He said.

He tried to smile but Andrea wasn't smiling anymore.

Again she found her voice…

"W-with us? W-who are you?"

Susan and Lucy's laughs and smiles were suddenly broken, Peter almost broke into tears. His smile faded and he released Andrea's face who was giving them a curious look. Peter looked at her, is Andrea playing jokes at them? But Andrea wasn't that kind of person.

Has Andrea in a state of oblivion?...

Third chapter for you!...whoa! that was a relief,.,.,.,.

Please review………..

Thank you………….

Godbless……………

Sweet cho14…


	5. Aslan to the rescue

Chapter Four

Aslan saw the young boy's expression as the new girl said she doesn't even know any of them. He was at the entrance of the tent while the future King and Queens of Narnia didn't even know he was there. He can sense that Peter almost broke into pieces because the lady named Andrea, who the Narnian's knewas their king's love, said that she didn't know any of them.

The tension of the tent grew when Peter stood up and left while Susan and Lucy just stared right at Andrea as Peter left with wide eyes.

Suddenly after Peter's departure, Lucy broke into tears and ran to Andrea's bed and hugged the young lady's body. Andrea, on the other hand, didn't make any warm welcome for the little girl, except she stared at the great lion at the back of the tent.

"Andrea, please tell me you are joking! You know us we are your friends, Peter loves you!" Lucy said as she cried on Andrea. Susan sat next to her and held her little sister's arms.

"Lucy, that's enough. We will leave you first." She said as she dragged Lucy away from Andrea. They left the tent with Aslan and Andrea alone.

Andrea's face was calm and serious. Her smile faded as the siblings left her one at a time. The great lion approached her bedside, but she wasn't scared at all, but kept her really serious face.

"Do you know who am I?" Aslan asked the young lady. The lady shook her head as a sign of NO.

"Do you even know any of the people here when you opened your eyes?" Aslan asked her again. Again, she shook her head.

"Lady Andrea, peace your mind and you will find answers after that. You'll remember everything about your past with just peace in mind. You'll remember everything, help yourself."

As Aslan said this, he left the young lady seating on her bed, thinking deeply.

Please review and you'll make my day!

Sweet cho14…


	6. Peter's POV

Chapter Five

Peter's P.O.V

I left the tent without second thoughts. I don't understand why did I left her and why didn't I even held her once again before leaving? My heart beats as fast as I stood at the hilltop alone again. I kept on thinking about her. She didn't remember me. She has forgotten about me. I can't believe Andrea, my Andrea broke her promise. She promised me our love will last and never will die. She promised me she will always, always remember our love.

The words haunt my mind.

"With us? Who are you?"

I shook my head because I want to forget that she even said it. I can feel my eyes being watery, but I held my tears from falling. I wouldn't cry about this. This is all a dream! I'll wake up on my bed and nothing happened. Andrea is still in China carrying our memories of love.

"Peter…"

I heard a voice call, it was Aslan. Maybe he can answer my questions.

"Peter, I know how you feel. An oblivion I say." The great lion said. I looked at him. I fall on my knees as I stared at the settling sun. Aslan came closer to me; his mane was flying because of the strong wind.

"Is this part of our destiny? My destiny I mean? To be forgotten?"

I asked Aslan with a serious face. Aslan's eyes laid on mine. I was grieving for answers, but there was nothing on his looks. It looks like; it was really destiny, not Aslan who brought Andrea here. And I stand corrected!

I passed her tent. I wanted to look at her but my feet kept on dragging me. But soon, I stopped and I got the chance to glimpse at her secretly.

There she was sitting on the side of her bed. The plain white dress was lying on the ground hiding his feet. Her beautiful black hair was on her back. She was looking at something but nothing was there. I know she can't see me because I only glimpse on the little hole of the tent.

I saw her stood up and shoot her feet on the flat shoes and walked towards the opening. I tried to run but something, like force, made me stuck on the ground.

"Hello there." Her soft voice greeted me. She wasn't smiling but she was clam. My eyes began to open wide at her greeting and I didn't speak of anything. Am I mad at her? I don't know, maybe I can't get mad at her. Her gentle aura was getting on me so I turned to face her. I found my voice that said this.

"Hi" what a dumb word. Can I say more delightful words than that?! Maybe not because I'm still shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry if I am a burden for you. The lady serving me said you are the future king and queens of this land and a mystery girl like me should never be a burden to anything. Maybe I should leave tomorrow dawn-,"

"No!" another dumb word I said after cutting her. She looked shocked when I shouted at her.

"No, I mean, you are not a burden, just-, a question…" how I wish the earth eats me alive. Why did I ask her that?! Stupid mind!!

Andrea was still serious; she seemed to don't understand what I asked her. So again, I tried to ask her.

"You really did forget about you past?"

There was a still silence; in fact Cair Paravel seemed to be listening on our conversation.

"Yes…" she answered. It came from her mouth, she did forget! What will you do now Peter Pevensie?!

"Well… you… uhm…"

"Is Andrea my name? The little girl called me that name, even the lion."

"You name is Andrea Moira robins and you lived in Fincley. You're my best friend and my l-," I was suddenly stopped by saying those words. Will I tell her that we love each other before? OH! My head wants to blow off!!

"I still don't understand-,"

"Please, don't force yourself."

At least I said it calmer than the first ones. She didn't smile, but instead she just looked at my eyes. I was captured by her looks that I suddenly felt I've wanted to embrace and kiss her. But I know it's not a good idea to do this time.

She was coming closer and the next thing I felt is her soft hands touched mine. It gave me shivers that I don't know what that could mean.

"Please, will you help me relieve my memory back? I've wanted to know myself, I've wanted to know all of them, and I've wanted to know you." She said. My heart starts beating faster and faster. It was like it wants to blow into pieces because of the fact that she wants to remember me!

I touched her back, from her shoulder to her smooth face. I smiled but just a weak one. I touched her hands back and intertwined our fingers.

"Of course, we will help you. I certainly will do."

Thank you for the LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG waits on this story. I am really busy and my computer had a major breakdown! I was furious by that… but now I'm back in business!!!!

For the newest readers, thank you so much you've enjoyed my story! Please continue reading it and my other fan fictions…

And for the old ones who loved this and my other fictions, GIG HUGS AND KISSES for you!!!!!

Luv yah oll!!!!

XD

Sweet cho14


	7. Edmund noticed

Chapter six

After their conversation, Peter couldn't help to think what he will do just to make Andrea remember. Even Susan can't help him because she said that Andrea's oblivion is serious. The night crept slowly and utterly hard for Peter, but the following day was a relief.

When Peter stepped out of his tent, he tried to go see Andrea first, but something caught his eyes.

He saw Aslan on the hilltop with a boy. He then realized that the boy was his brother Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed behind Peter. He turned to Lucy but she was already being handled by Susan. The siblings just stared at the great lion and Edmund. But neither of them saw Andrea also looking at them.

Aslan and Edmund's conversation was finished. They all met and Aslan told them not to talk about Edmund's encounter with the white witch anymore. After that they hugged each other for they're all together again.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast..." Lucy said as the siblings were having a little get together. Edmund chuckled with this and started at Peter. But something caught his eyes; she was wearing a white flowing dress and her hair was in a braided half ponytail. She was looking at them. Edmund couldn't believe it.

"Andrea?!"

Peter and the others turned around and saw Andrea not far from them. Peter quickly stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry to interfere. I will go-,"

No... It's alright… come and join us in our snack."

"Is it alright with them?" Andrea looked at them. Lucy and Susan were smiling at her while Edmund was still in disbelief.

"It is alright. We insist." Peter answered her while smiling. He took her hand and they walked together. Edmund looked at Peter that tells 'fill me with information, PLEASE!'

"Andrea…is…here? When?" Edmund said.

"You know me also?" Andrea said. Edmund quickly narrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Edmund, Andrea lost her memory. She's in a state of oblivion." Lucy told him/ now that answered his question.

"But… why?"

"We don't know. We saw her in the river unconscious but when she woke up, she doesn't know any of us anymore." Peter said. Edmund felt sorry for his brother. He knows what he felt for her since they were the best of friends and all the time Peter couldn't help but tell Andrea everything. Andrea here, Andrea there. It must have been the love thing. He doesn't know.

"I see… so you don't remember anything?" Edmund asked Andrea completely ignoring the toasts now.

"Yes." She answered back.

"How about you feel for Peter?"

Peter swears he straggled Edmund. He felt it was still inappropriate for Andrea that they are lovers. He quickly changed the topic when he saw Andrea's expression.

"I…I…I… think we should prepare for this battle…yeah…prepare…" he said.

The siblings nodded and they began practicing. Lucy and Susan began with Susan's Bow and arrows while Andrea watched them. She was standing near a tent post not far from the daughters of eve. Peter and Edmund were riding their horses. When they started to grow tired because of the heaviness of the sword and shield while balancing them on their ride, they stopped. This time Peter made a word with Edmund.

"Edmund, next time watch your word with Andrea. Let her remember everything slowly, not that fast. And…uhm… don't mention to her about… about… you know…"

"Well I don't know unless you tell me what it is about."

"The love thing. Please."

"Oh I see. Why don't you like her to remember that?"

"I don't want her to suffer that much when… well… if I die in this battle. If she knows that she loves me and our fate ends her in Narnia, she won't get hurt."

"But…"

"Edmund, just listen to me. I know I'm over exaggerating this but I just want to be safe. It will hurt me more seeing Andrea suffering in pain."

"I don't understand you Peter. In my opinion it's totally rubbish."

"You will understand it when you find your perfect girl."

Edmund just shrugged. Surely he doesn't care much finding girls….

Another chapter for you…

Please review….

Thank you….

XD


	8. Third dAughter of eve

Chapter Seven

Mr. Beaver came running to peter and Edmund. Andrea looked at them and saw the horror in their faces. Peter quickly called Susan and Lucy's name. The daughters of eve ran to their brothers. Peter whispered something to them and they began running. But Peter ran, not with them, but towards Andrea.

"Andrea, you have to come with me." Peter said gently. He handed her his hand and she gently took it and they ran.

Peter, Andrea and the others were gathered, and then something was shouting.

"MAKE WAY!! MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN OF NARNIA!!!" A little man said while swinging something like a rope that made a way from the crowd. Following the little man was a big woman as pale as ever. Andrea thought it must be the said queen of Narnia.

"There's a third daughter of eve?" she said while pointing Andrea with her scepter. Andrea got scared while she held Peter's arms tightly. He blocked her right quickly.

"Leave her." He told Jadis.

"I'm not here for her. Aslan… you have a traitor in your midst? You perfectly knew that every traitor belongs to me." Jadis said. She was now pointing her scepter to Edmund.

Aslan roared loudly.

"Enough with that witch. I know that, I was there when it was written."

"Than you know that his blood is my property."

Peter charged forward.

"Try to take him now."

"Do you think I will fight… a mere boy…"

Peter put his sword down. Jadis was still looking at Edmund.

"That boy is mine. That boy will die in the stone table!!"

The siblings looked startled, especially Edmund. Andrea stood beside Peter when she saw his face with fear and agony.

"We will deal with this alone." Aslan said. He and the White Witch had gone to the tent of Aslan. They've talked there privately while the Narnians wait outside. Peter kept close to Edmund and his sisters while holding Andrea's hand who was sitting next to him.

"May I ask, what is a daughter of eve?" Andrea said. Peter eyed her, she was looking at him. But still Peter can't feel the twinkle in her eyes.

"Uhm… a daughter of eve is what the Narnians call Susan and Lucy and… well…maybe you too. I'm not sure if you'll be crowned high queen but don't mind that. Just simply the daughter of eve means you are human." Peter said. He still held her hand; he didn't want to loose it like he will never let it go…again…

He looked at his siblings; Susan and Lucy looked very worried and Edmund almost kill all the weeds in his surroundings.

It took like ages before Aslan and Jadis came out of the tent. Jadis looked really disappointed but Aslan was not calm either. It looks like he made a vow that was unbreakable.

"The Witch had lost her possession to the Son of Adam." Aslan said.

The Narnians cheered for victory. Edmund was hugged by his siblings even Andrea gave him a comforting hug and smile.

"How will I know you will keep your word?!" the white witch shouted again while the Narnians cheered. Aslan's answer was a very loud roar that made the white witch fall back on her carriage. The Narnians' cheer grew louder. They all cheered for Edmund.

Andrea looked at the siblings and caught Lucy's eyes. They smiled at each other but Lucy's smile vanished when she tore her look away from Andrea and laid them into Aslan's. She saw something very different.

She felt worry, but it was Aslan.

Thank you so much for the reviews… I hope you love this chapter! Thank you!!

XD

Sweet cho14


End file.
